


opposites attract?

by engelseok



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M, Strangers to Lovers, T for the drinking, cos they at a party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-23 09:39:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17681018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/engelseok/pseuds/engelseok
Summary: A first meeting at a party between two very different, but somehow still similar people, changes both of their lives for the better.orThey meet at a party but forget to ask for each other's names but then they meet again.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i love kunten's dynamics and relationship so i wrote this.
> 
> i hope you enjoy!

When people thought about Ten they usually thought about a loud person, someone who had no problem saying what they though and do as they wanted to. Because Ten was like that. He knew his worth and never let anyone step on him. Yes, he did sometimes come off rude but it wasn't his intention, usually.

Then when people thought about Kun, they thought about a quiet, reserved person. Kun wasn't the one to speak the most in classes or jump into conversations, even if it was something he was passionate about. He was quiet and he observed. He would be able to tell if someone wasn't comfortable doing something and THAT would be the time he spoke up. Kun was someone a lot of people trusted, and someone you could take yo meet your parents.

Ten, not so much.

But isn't that the life long cliché? Opposites attract?

 

 

It was another party. A college party to celebrate the beginning of a new semester. By celebrating they meant getting as drunk as they could without having consequences because soon it would affect their grades. Kun didn't know why he was here. Scratch that, he did know why he was here. His roommate for the past two years had dragged him there, then disappeared the second they entered the house. Kun was leaning against a wall, looking around at the rowdy students drinking and dancing and destroying whatever they could get their hands on. He had a drink in his hand, his first and probably his last. He wasn't a fan of drinking and suffering from hangover the next day. He did see a glimpse of his roommate, a japanese male going by the name Yuta. He saw the japanese drag a boy upstairs with him. When he squinted his eyes and tried to focus on who the other boy was, he was pretty sure it was Doyoung from one of his classes last year. _'Well, can't say i didn't see that coming'_ he thought to himself.

Kun stood near the wall for a good ten minutes before getting tired. His drink had ended and the beer pong game was turning out to be very boring. He pushed himself off the wall and made his way outside to the porch.

The cool air was a total opposite to the sweaty bodies and hot air inside. He felt like he could actually breath and not be hit with someones cigarette smoke, or whatever they were smoking.

Kun closed the door and walked to the bench that was right next to the said door. He placed his empty cup on the ground and sat on the bench. He leaned against the back of the bench and closed his eyes, feeling the vibrations of the bass and hearing the still loud, but sligthly muffled music.

Sitting there with his eyes closed he was able to cancel out enough noice to be surrounded by calmness.

 

 

Ten was tipsy. And it wasn't even a lie, he had a pretty high alcohol tolerance. So even tho he had downed a fair amount of alcohol he was still able to walk straight and not stumble over his words while speaking.

But, all of his friends had disappeared to thin air. Doyoung had gone somewhere, Johnny had still five minutes ago been next to him chugging down his own fair share of alcohol and he was debating whether Taeyong had even come with them. Not that he was drunk, there was just.. a lot of didtractions. Like the plastic cup filled with alcohol in his hand and the cute guy who had been leaning against the wall a few minutes ago. Sadly the cute guy had also disappeared and Ten started to realise jow stuffy it was in the house. So he made his way outside.

It did take him a while to get through the mass of bodies dancing and making out everywhere but he finally made it. And was met with the cute guy from some time ago sitting on the bench. He looked so peaceful even though there was fifty-something, or maybe closer to hundred he didn't know, drunk people a few meters away from him listening to music that was way too loud and destroying their liver.

Ten was so entranced by the boy he didn't notice the said boy had opened his eyes and was now staring back. He only broke from his trance when the other spoke up, "Hey."

Ten's eyes widened and he chocked on his spit. The boy laughed and all Ten could think about was how pretty his laugh was.

"Are you that drunk or do you naturally just space out a lot?" that was when Ten realises he was once again staring. He scratched the back of his neck and he could feel a blush rising to his cheeks. _'What the fuck Ten? You aren't usually this easily flustered.'_

"Uhh, kind of both? But i'm not really drunk so i'm gonna go with naturally," Ten explained with less confidence than he wanted to. But it was okay because he heard the other laugh again and it still sounded absolutely angelic.

"Trying to get away from the mess and chaos?" the boy asked, and Ten made another dicovery he hadn't realised before for some reason, and that was the fact that the boy's voice was extremely calming. He could listen to it for hours.

He remembered the boy had actually asked him something and nodded, "Yeah, got ditched by my friends and the smell of smoke was starting to get to me."

The boy hummed and leaned against the bench again. Ten watched him close his eyes but he was still rooted to his spot in front of the door.

"You can sit down you know. I don't bite," the other startled Ten who slowly sat down next to him. And Ten swore to god he heard the other mumble something along the lines of _'unless you want me to.'_

 

They sat there, in silence, for what felt like hours but was only a half an hour. Ten's cup had emptied and he was feeling a lot less relaxed and a little more intoxicated.

The silence was broken, "Do you like boys?" Kun was startled by the other's voice. He opened his eyes and turned his head so he could look at the boy. "What?"

"Do you like boys?" this version of the other was a lot more straigthforward than before.

"I uhh.. why do you ask?"

The other shrugged and smiled, "Gotta now if i can have my hopes up."

Kun looked down when he felt his face heat up, not wanting the other to see. But he still answered, "Uhh yeah.. i do."

He couldn't see it but Ten was smiling, "Well that's good to know."

Kun looked up again at the other and opened his mouth to say something but was cut off by the other's phone going off. Ten fished it from his phone and groaned when he saw the caller ID. He threw an apologetic look at Kun before answering the phone, "What?"

Kun of course couldn't hear what was going on but he could see it wasn't something that great from the way the other rolled his eyes and mumbled a _'i will be there soon'_ before hanging up.

Ten pocketed his phone and stood up. "Well this was nice but my friend is currently throwing up somewhere and i'm the only one sober enough to make sure he doesn't die, so i gotta go," he said, sounding truly apologetic. He was, Ten had wanted to get to know the other and now he had to go save his friend from choking in his vomit.

Kun waved a dismissive hand, "It's okay, go save your friend from dying." Kun gave a small smile that the other returned before waving and entering the house again.

Kun sat there for a while, staring at the door before slapping his hand onto his forehead.

_**'I fucking forgot to ask his name.'** _


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ten finds out the cute boy's name. And gets a little more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here's the second part! and also the last part!   
> now @ all the other writers; pls write more kunten i'm suffering

Ten was regretting every decision he made at the moment. Except one, and that was going to the party and meeting the cute boy. Biggest mistake? Not asking said boy's name.

 

"Stop sulking around, it's making even me sad," Jaehyun said from next to Ten, who had his head on his open book and was complaining and whining about being stupid. "Fuck you Jaehyun, you have Johnny. Let me be a sad gay." Jaehyun sighed, giving up on trying to make Ten stop and focused on his own books.

Now that Ten thought about it, he had always been a bit jealous of Jaehyun and Johnny's relationship. It was the kind he wanted. They fit so well together and he was pretty sure they were soulmates. All Ten could think about where his soulmate was. And also hoping it was the cute boy, who's name he forgot to ask.

 

Kun was late.

His alarm hadn't gone off and he only woke up because Yuta had woken him up before going to his own class. Which would have been great, if Yuta's class hadn't started almost an hour later then his.

So here he was, running through the hall and zigzagging through students, trying not to bump into them. _Fuck_ , _fuck_ , _fuck_ , _i'm_ _so_ _late_.

He finally made it to the door that lead to the lecture hall his class was currently being kept in. Kun opened the door slowly. He quickly slipped into the room and tried to locate an available seat as fast as he could. He found one, luckily not too far and at the edge of the row. As he made his way towards it he turned to look at the professor, who was looking back at him. Kun send him a sheepish smile and the professor only sighed and continued talking. He sighed, happy that the professor hadn't kicked him out.

Kun finally made it to the seat and sat down, pulling out his computer and starting to take notes of everything he could.

 

Ten was tired, more than tired, he was exhausted. He had barely slept last night. He didn't even know why he had trouble sleeping, he just couldn't fall asleep and suddenly it was time to go to class.

And now he was barely staying awake, the sound of the professor's voice boring and monotone, making it even harder to stay awake, his head laying on top of his hands.

He heard the talking stop for a moment before it was back again and there was someone sitting next to him. He glanced at the seat next to him and was met with someone pulling out their laptop and placing it on the table. He deemed it not interesting and turned his head back to the front again.

He had almost fallen asleep when the students around him started to pack their bags and that's when he realised the class had ended. He sat up straight and grapped his own bag from the floor, not having taken anything out, and stood up to leave.

Except he froze when he saw who was actually sitting next to him.

 

Kun looked up when he felt a pair of eyes on him, only to met with the cat-like eyes of the boy from the party. The boy was frozen, his mouth hanging open and his eyes wide. Kun smiled at him, "Hey."

That seemed to wake the boy up from his trance. It kind of reminded Kun of the way they met the first time. "It's you," the boy said to him in a quiet voice.

Kun stood up and took his bag, "Yeah it's me."

He moved away from the row to the stairs, more space to meet again with the guy you talked to once and were stupid enough to not ask for their name.

The boy followed him to the stairs after several yells from other students telling him to move. "Okay, before i forget again what's your name?"

Kun chuckled, "I'm Kun, Qian Kun. And you are?"

"Ten," the boy -Ten- said with a small smile.

Kun tilted his head, "Ten? As in the number ten?"

Ten laughed, "Yeah, just like the number."

"A nickname?"

"Yeah, my real name isn't that easy so i just go by Ten, even teachers call me that," he explained.

"Then what's your real name?" Kun asked, curious as to what could be such a hard name that he would rather go by ' _Ten_ '.

"Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul."

"Okay yeah now i understand," Ten laughed at him.

Ten looked around, seeing that other students were already entering, meaning the next class was about to start. He looked back at Kun, "Wanna go get coffee? There's a great small cafe near here."

Kun smiled at him, "What about our classes?"

Ten snorted, "What about them?"

Kun's smile widened and he followed Ten who was already making his way out of the door, stopping right before stepping out. He turned to look at Kun with a small, mischievous even, smile, before stepping out of the door. To say Kun was intrigued was an understatement.

 

 

 

Five years later.

 

They were by the beach hanging out with their friends. Their friend groups had molded together after Kun and Ten started dating. So now they were just a one too big friend group.

 

Ten was currently sitting on the sand with Renjun. Renjun was one of Kun's friends, he was also one of the youngest ones in their friend group. He was almost like Kun's little brother.

"You gotta do it," Renjun said after a long silence of them just watching their friends in the water.

Ten sighed, "I don't need to do it."

"But you want to."

Ten turned to look at the younger, "Can you stop being right like that?"

"Did you just admit i was right? The Ten admitted i was right? The simulation is broken," Renjun said with a fake shock, holding his hand to his chest and gasping dramatically.

"Oh shut up."

Renjun laughed and they fell into silence again.

"In all seriousness though," Renjun said after a while, breaking the silence. "He would say yes."

Ten sighed looking at Kun who was by the water, laughing with their friends. His mind was plagued with thoughts, what ifs and worries. Because what if he _didn't_.

 

It was nearing midnight when the group of friends finally left the beach. The sun was still up, leaving the sky in multiple colors, looking breathtaking.

Kun and Ten waved goodbye to their friends and started walking to their shared apartment they had moved into a few years ago after graduating from college. They lived pretty close to the beach so they didn't come there by car like the others.

They were walking on the sidewalk, holding hands. Ten was sure Kun could tell he was nervous, or at least wasn't feeling good. And that was confirmed when Kun stopped walking and turned towards him. Ten raised an eyebrow in question.

"Is something wrong? You've been acting different for a while?" Kun asked.

"Uhh.. not really?" Ten could feel his nerves start to get the best of him and his heart starting to beat quicker. The weight of the small velvet box in the pocket of his jacket growing.

Kun tilted his head to the side, "Ten? What's wrong?"

Ten shook his head, "Nothing's wrong it's just.. something else.."

Kun didn't say anything, waiting and expecting him to continue.

' _What_ _do_ _i_ _have_ _to_ _lose_?' Ten thought. The sky was pretty and weather was nice. It seemed perfect. He could do it. And the way Kun was patiently waiting for him to continue made him want to do it more.

So he took a deep breath, closing his eyes before opening them again and being met with the concerned but fond look of Kun.

Ten breathed out and tried to calm himself at least so much that Kun could make some sense of his speaking before he started to speak.

"I'm not usually bad with words, that's what i pride myself in, but when i tried to figure out what to say to you i didn't come up with anything. My mind was blank and i could barely form any words." Kun looked even more confused but stayed silent so that Ten could continue. "But then i just came to the conclusion that it doesn't need to be anything special as long as it comes from the heart right? So.." Ten trailed off, stepping back and pulling out the small box from his pocket. He could hear Kun gasp when he knelt down on one knee. He opened the box and started speaking again, "Without any huge, fancy speeches.. Qian Kun, will you marry me?" Ten looked up at the other to see him smile with watery eyes. Ten could feel his own eyes water when Kun nodded and whispered a ' _yes_ '.

He stood up from the ground and placed the ring on Kun's finger. Then, Kun pulled him into a kiss. Ten wrapped his arms around the other's waist, pulling him impossibly close while Kun's hands were wrapped around his neck. They parted away and rested their foreheads against each other's. Ten could see the small tear tracks that went down Kun's cheeks and lifted his hand up to wipe them away.

Kun smiled fondly at him, "I love you."

Ten returned the smile and pecked his lips before pulling away shortly, "I love you."

 

 

 

"Jisung you owe me 20 000 won!"

"What?"

"Ten proposed!"

"Wait no-"

"YES!"

"Renjun come on!"

"Nope, pay up!"

"I hate you."

"Well you decided to date me so the only one to blame is you. Now pay up."

".... Fine."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i had to add a lil bit of rensung at the end because i love my underrated boys

**Author's Note:**

> there will be another part for this and i will try to get it done in the next few weeks. no promises tho because school is keeping me busy, but i will try.


End file.
